


The Cutest Boy

by pastelxzavva



Series: BBS Drabbles [7]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: "She's my sister lol", Cutiessssss, Fluff, Instagram, Kiss cam, M/M, public kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 16:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/pastelxzavva
Summary: Evan, Jonathan, and Evan's sister go to a hockey game. The Kiss Cam focuses on Evan and his sister, but he decides to get a kiss from Jonathan instead - and later gets embarrassed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY BUT I LIKE THIS

_“Told you this was gonna happen.” Evan grumbled, grabbing the small paper sign from the little bag at his feet, hearing his sister giggle at him before he sat back up and made sure that the sign was oriented correctly before holding it up so that the camera could see._

_My sister.  
— >_

_He flipped it._

_My lover.  
<—_

_Nudging Jonathan with his elbow and gaining his attention and a soft “yeah?”, he gestured to the kiss cam, giggling when he got a soft and short kiss on the lips. His sister, right next to him, cooed at the two, earning a jab in the side from Evan._

—

“Evan, come on..”

“Nooooooo…” Evan whined back, blush spread to his ears while he hid his tinted face in his arms. 

Jonathan giggled. 

“Why are you so embarrassed?”

“Go awaaaaaay…” Jonathan laughed, holding his phone and recording his lover. 

“No, come on, why are you so embarrassed?”

“Because we were on the kiss cam at the hockey game after I had to point out that I was with you and my sister, but they people behind the camera thought that my sister and I were dating…” Jonathan aww’d at him, smiling. 

“Look at me, Evy.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“...cause I'm blushing….”

“Awww! You're so cute when you're camera shy.” The smiling boy teased, rubbing Evan’s back through the blankets. 

“Shut uuuuup!” Jonathan laughed again. 

“Do you need a kiss?”

“....maybe.” Jonathan half giggled, half aww’d at his boyfriend. 

“Okay, come here then.”

“Stop recording first, nerd.”

“Dork.”

“Geek.”

“Bitch.” Evan snickered here, looking out to expose a slightly faded blush and a lopsided grin. 

“At least I'm your bitch.”

“So you admit it.”

“Go fuck yourself.”

“No! I need my goodnight kiss!” Evan sighed, rolling onto his back and sitting up. 

“You're such a child.”

“I love you too.” Jonathan laughed, turning his phone so that the viewer could see them leaning close to kiss. There was a little ‘mwah’ and giggles. 

“Okay, okay, really, when are you coming to bed?”

“Let me change.”

“Okay, I love you.”

“I love you too, Evy.”

When he went to change in the bathroom so he could freshen up, Jonathan washed his hands then posted the video of Evan being blushy and cute and camera shy, then posted it to his new and rapidly growing instagram, tagging Evan and captioning it with three words (The Cutest Boy™) and two emojis (a red and a blue heart). 

After plugging his phone in so it could charge beside Evan’s he crawled into bed with his now sleeping lover, pulling him close and kissing the back of his neck before mumbling into it and dozing off himself. 

“Good night, my cutest and only boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post a Smiiyoz later i promise :'


End file.
